Rien ne se perd
by AShanitilli
Summary: ou comment la Loi de Lavoisier prend son sens dans la Galaxie de Pégase... L'histoire se situe après la fin de la série.
1. Préambule

Quelque part au milieu de nulle part. Un engin volant parcourut la distance qui le séparait de sa cible. Quelques manœuvres d'approche et il était prêt à effectuer la mission qui l'avait mené aux confins de l'univers. Sa cible se trouvait proche de l'endroit où il l'avait espérée. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il actionna le mécanisme capable de la récupérer. Une fois la cible récupérée, l'engin fit demi tour, partit par où il était venu.


	2. Mission Secrète

Flashback

Quoi qu'on en dise, le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard était un homme de valeur. De ses propres valeurs plus exactement. Il n'avait jamais été considéré comme un bon soldat : on lui reprochait assez souvent son manque de rigueur face à la chaîne de commandement, ce qui lui avait valu la voie de garage qui consistait en être pilote d'hélicoptère au pole sud. Certains diront que c'est un heureux hasard, dont le lieutenant colonel lui-même d'ailleurs.

Toujours motivé par sa loyauté envers les personnes ayant gagné son respect, il avait réussi à faire redécoller la cité d'Atlantis plusieurs mois auparavant, pour la ramener dans la galaxie de Pégase, là où elle était le plus utile. Echaudés par cet échec cuisant, les Wraiths n'avaient pas réitéré leur assaut contre la Terre, préférant se reconcentrer sur des populations faibles. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils préparaient une vengeance cuisante. En suivant cette idée, le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard avait convaincu le Général O'Neill de laisser repartir des volontaires vers Pégase, pour étouffer dans l'œuf toute nouvelle tentative d'attaque.

Depuis ce jour, toute la colonie s'attelait à contrecarrer les plans maléfiques des Wraiths. Presque tous les meilleurs scientifiques étaient sur le pied de guerre. Tous avaient pour mot d'ordre de parfaire ses connaissances en science des anciens. Les jours se succédaient avec plus ou moins de réussite. Presque à chaque trouvaille scientifique, la cité apprenait une nouvelle dissémination des Wraiths.

Presque tous les meilleurs scientifiques étaient sur le pied de guerre, sauf un. Et pas des moindres, puisque le Docteur Rodney McKay était affecté à une toute autre mission, toute aussi importante aux yeux du lieutenant colonel John Sheppard. Ce dernier l'avait installé dans le laboratoire dit de « biochimie » de la cité, pour étudier les la génétique des anciens et leurs recherches en reconstruction cellulaire, de clonage et autres bizarreries dont il ignorait totalement l'utilité. Il était un homme de terrain avant tout ! McKay n'avait de compte à rendre qu'à lui, et essayait donc de vulgariser le plus possibles ses conclusions, ce qui s'avérait particulièrement éprouvant pour l'esprit si hautement supérieur (selon ses dires). Les deux hommes avaient parfois des rapports tendus, mais prenaient sur eux pour la bonne cause.

Ils savaient tous les deux que les recherches du Dr McKay permettraient de percer un des plus grands secrets des anciens. Ils avaient été capables des prouesses techniques les plus fabuleuses : la programmation des réplicateurs, la construction et pérennité des édifices comme la cité dans laquelle ils résidaient.

Les jours et semaines se succédaient dans une ambiance un plutôt tendue. Pour la plupart, ils se sentaient de retour, mais l'importance des missions confiées ne rassuraient en rien sur la sécurité de la galaxie de Pégase, ni sur celle de la Terre. Chacun savait qu'une infime erreur de jugement pourrait causer la destruction de la civilisation terrienne dans son ensemble.

Le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard était en train de se reposer dans ces quartier, en préparation d'une missions sur une planète décimée depuis peu par les wraiths. Il venait de s'allonger quand le Dr McKay fit irruption dans la pièce. Il était particulièrement agité : on aurait dit qu'une pluie de jus de citron se déclarait… Il ne laissa même pas le temps au lieutenant colonel d'esquisser un geste.

« J'ai trouvé, John. Je suis un génie !!! »

John se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue lorsque le scientifique avait pris connaissance du domaine de recherche auquel il s'attaquait. Il semblait plutôt que Rodney était complètement décontenancé par l'ampleur de la tâche, à deux doigts d'implorer à genoux pour avoir Zelenka à ses côtés. Sheppard ne pouvait justement pas demander à qui que ce soit d'autre. Cette mission n'était pas, ce qu'on pouvait appeler, officielle, dans le sens où sa hiérarchie sur Terre ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Etant donné l'inefficacité des scientifiques à garder un secret comme tel, il valait mieux qu'ils ignorent le tout. Il avait résolu le problème Rodney en lui interdisant de faire quelque rapport que ce soit, à qui que ce soir à part lui.

Devant la mine réjouie de son ami, John devais se rendre à l'évidence : il n'aurait pas droit à sa sieste. Il se leva, non sans manifester son mécontentement. Une fois dans le laboratoire de biochimie, le Dr McKay partit dans des explications qui laissaient apparemment perplexe le lieutenant colonel.

« Version Pour les Nuls ?

Cette machine, devant vous, est capable de reconstituer l'ADN à partir de l'esprit, de le synthétiser à vitesse accélérée. C'est impensable, mais c'est bel et bien vrai. Ce qui veut dire…

Qu'on ramène Elizabeth à la maison. »


End file.
